


Fireflies

by bughead_is_life



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughead_is_life/pseuds/bughead_is_life
Summary: What Jug does after Archie goes to Veronica's house the night before the dance in episode 11





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellamie_blake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamie_blake/gifts).



> This one's pretty short, like all of my writing. But I kinda love it. Hope you enjoy!

Jughead was a little confused, but happy for his friend. Archie had left to go on some rendezvous with a certain raven-haired princess at the middle of the night. Jughead didn’t know what all of it was about, but he just hoped that Veronica wouldn’t be another one of Archie’s girl toys. He thought she might be better for Archie, since they both caught eyes from the time she walked into that diner. It looked like it could work.

 

Jughead was in a good time in his life, his dad was getting his act together, his mom and Jellybean can come home, not to mention, he had a pretty amazing girlfriend. Everything was just… right. He felt like he could run away from this town without a trace. He immediately thought of Betty and leaving. It sounded like an amazing combination. He picked up his phone and typed a message, a quick response following it.

 

 **Jughead:** Want to sneak out? Just for the night, I promise.

 

 **Betty:** I don’t know, Juggie, it’s pretty late.

 

 **Jughead:** Pleeeaaassee? :(

 

 **Betty:** Fine, but only if it’s a date.

 

He smiled at his screen.

 

 **Jughead:** Ok. I’ll pick you up in five.

 

Jughead got up from his inflatable bed and started to get ready, feeling he just drank nine cups of coffee from the excitement. He put on a wrinkled shirt from the stack of clothes on the floor and some torn up jeans. He grabbed his beanie and his jacket as he went out into the cold October night, looking for the green eyed blonde.

 

He turned to his right and saw her, her fragile silhouette standing on the front porch of a light yellow house. Her eyes are looking down at her phone, her hand shaking from the cold, and her other hand fiddling with a strand of her hair. She looked beautiful, her eyes looking greener in the lighting. She was wearing a light blue tank top and some leggings, her hair was down, a rare sight. She had bags under her eyes and her face looked worn out, but she still looked like an angel that had descended from heaven.

 

“Are we leaving, or are you just gonna stare?” she asked, arching her brow. Jughead awoke from his trance and stammered, “L-let’s go.”

 

He grabbed her hand and walked with her down the sidewalk in silence. Then all of a sudden, she starts running, pulling Jughead with her. She races down the street, the wind pushing her hair back. She stops, Jughead almost falling into her from it.

 

He looked up and saw an empty park, hearing small chirps around him. Betty ran to the park and put her arms out, cheering at the top of her lungs.

 

Jughead ran after her and grabbed her waist, stopping her in her tracks. He laughed into her neck, Betty laughing with him. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, Betty screaming no several times although he wasn’t listening.

 

Jughead eventually put her down and put a breathy kiss on her lips, pulling away for some air. He grabbed her hand once again and led her to a trail that was in the depths of the woods. She picked up a rock and went to the edge of a cliff facing Sweetwater River and skid it. It was so… refreshing.

 

They skid rocks for a little while, trying to see who can throw them the farthest. They continued down the path, still holding hands. Betty stared at her feet, watching them go in front of the other.

 

They made it to the middle of the woods and found some long sticks. They looked at each other, grinning mischievously. They ran to the sticks and started hitting the sticks to each other, like they were sword fighting.

 

Betty hit Jughead’s stick hard, causing it to fall out of his hands. He fell back, looking up at her. She pointed her stick to him; Jughead was officially defeated.

 

She threw her stick to the ground and held out her hand for him to get up. He grasped onto her hand, looking deeply into her eyes after he got up. They broke contact and looked down, their cheeks burning.

 

They headed down to the river and sat at shore, Betty resting her head on his shoulder. The breeze of the water hitting their faces, fireflies all around them, lighting up the night. “It’s nice, just getting away from everything, my parents especially,” Betty said staring at the still waters.

 

“Yeah, guess you needed the break,” he said, switching his gaze from the river to the girl sitting beside him. He looked up at the sky, at the fireflies surrounding them. “You wanna dance?” Jughead asked. “There’s no music playing,” Betty replied, chuckling a bit. “Doesn’t mean we can’t dance,” he said coming closer to her face.

 

She smiled and got up, Jughead following her. He grabbed onto her waist, her hands on his shoulders. They danced, swaying from side to side. Betty laid her head on his chest as they kept swaying in silence.

 

A few minutes later, they parted. She gave him a quick peck and held his hand as she guided him to their next destination. They ended up at the trailer park, standing in front of FP’s trailer. “What are we doing here?” Jughead asked. Betty went over to FP’s truck. “Well jump in,” she said halfway into the truck. He got over to it and jumped in, closing the door behind him.

 

They got to a hill next to Pop’s, parking the car at the top. Jughead got out, grabbing a blanket from the back seat. Betty climbed up to the bed of the car, staring out to the view in front of her.

 

The lights casting over the small town, the small houses visible from where they were. It was beautiful. Jughead got onto the car next to Betty, placing the blanket between both of them. Betty shivered, rubbing her arms together. Jughead saw, taking his jacket off and putting it around her. Betty smiled, putting the blanket around him. “Why do you have to one-up me all the time?” he asked laughing. She chuckled, turning back to the view.

 

He looked back to the town, Betty sneakily taking his beanie off his head. He turned to her quickly as she put his beanie on her head, Betty snickering. Jughead had to admit though, she looked pretty hot in it.

 

He must have stared at her for too long because Betty spoke up, “Hey Romeo, I can feel your eyes on me,” still looking away from him. She looked at him, them both looking into the other’s eyes.

 

Betty leaned in and kissed him slowly, placing her hand on the side of his face. She deepened the kiss, not wanting the moment to end. She pulled away slightly, smiling on his lips.

 

They were forehead to forehead when the fireflies started to show up. They lighted up the sky, directing the light to the golden girl and blue eyed boy. They spent the night in the car, the light from the fireflies keeping them up all night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos and some comments if you liked it, they really mean a lot to me!


End file.
